The present invention relates to a device for transverse displacement of a vehicle, and a vehicle provided with the device.
Vehicles are known in many modifications. However, there is no device which allows to displace or move the vehicle transversely, since the wheel pair can be turned only at a certain angle to the main axis of the vehicle. However, in many cases it is necessary to move the vehicle exactly in the transverse direction, transversely to the main axis, for example for parking into a space which is exactly equal to the length of the vehicle, as well as leaving the parking space. It is necessary also to provide moving out when the wheels with a minimal engagement with the surface or in the case of deep furrow of the roadway without a road covering. In all these cases, it is difficult or in some cases even impossible, for example placement of the vehicle between two other vehicles, to provide a transverse displacement of the restrained vehicle especially when it has great sizes.